Heaven and Hell
by Aibi
Summary: 1218 UPDATED Ch. 4 Spike and Buffy trapped in heaven and later hell.
1. Ch1: The Beginning

Heaven and Hell  
  
I do not own any of these characters. I just borrowed them. If you want to sue me, go ahead. You probably won't get anything out of me, I'm very poor... (Just to let you know).  
  
*Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic and I'm not very good at writing. Please be nice and read and review my fic. Please write any good or bad comments. I need to know what to improve in my writing! The title might not be clear but after awhile it'll be clearer. This fic will be PG-13 all the way through, maybe R (not big chance though.) Hope you enjoy my fic! =) -- A B/S fic!~*  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
On one misty summer night, Buffy and Spike were patrolling the cemetery. *Well I think we'll wrap this up soon. Tonight might be another one of those quiet nights,* Buffy thought quietly.  
  
Suddenly, three vampires jumped on them and started throwing punches at them. Buffy was caught off guard but quickly recovered. She staked one of the vampires that jumped on them. After struggling for awhile, Spike staked the second one. Buffy was having a hard time with the last one, but with a little help from Spike, they finished off the last one.  
  
"That was too hard for you, was it Slayer?" Spike asked with an evil smile.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Buffy replied sharply.  
  
"Well... It's too early to go home... We could... you know..." Spike ended with a small grin.  
  
Before Buffy could reply, a flash of light hit both of them.  
  
Buffy woke up in a bed with Spike sleeping beside her. She freaked a little and quickly left the bed without having Spike waking up. She thought, *How did I end up with Spike in the bed?* She started to look around the house, but found no one there. The house was decorated lavishly. Then she looked outside, and surprisingly she saw nothing but clouds. As she walked back to the bedroom, she thought of the view of an airplane when she was looking outside. *This place is very very familiar... Where have I seen it before?*  
  
After awhile, Spike finally woke up and felt like his head was going to explode. He then remembered a light hit both him and Buffy. He searched for Buffy, and found her sitting on the sofa in the living room.  
  
"Where are we Slayer?" Spike asked curiously to Buffy.  
  
The blond was startled by the vampire. "Oh. I see that you're finally awake. I am not exactly sure where we are. But you should go look outside first."  
  
Spike was surprised with Buffy's reply and wonder what's so special outside. He rushed back to Buffy after taking a look outside and asked her again, "Where the bloody hell are we and why are there clouds outside?"  
  
"God Spike, can't you stop asking questions for just a sec? I'm trying to remember where I've seen this place. Go walk around the house and see what you can find!" Buffy yammered at him. *Why was I yelling at him? What was I thinking?*  
  
"Okay, I'll back off. You don't have to PMS at me!" Spike answered.  
  
After searching for awhile, Spike found a statue of an angel on a very interesting cupboard. *Oh ya, thanks for reminding me of that bloody wanker*  
  
Suddenly, Buffy thought of something and yelled at Spike. "Hey vampire! I think I know where we are."  
  
Spike dashed back and waited for Buffy's answer.  
  
"This is... This is... Oh I remember now! This is Heaven! I am definitely sure that it's heaven!"   
  
"WHAT!?! Are you bloody sure? I mean like, I'm a vampire and all... I can't be in heaven, right?" Spike hesitated.  
  
"I don't know... I mean like you don't feel dead right? Oh right, I forgot that you're dead already. But I don't feel any more dead than before........ What's happening to me?"  
  
"What's happening to ME? How come I can be in heaven. I thought that vampires go to hell not heaven. Um... Maybe I'm not a vampire anymore... Oh wait. Is that even possible? Or maybe I got a soul. Wait. That's not possible either... So you got any ideas?"  
  
Buffy was getting really annoyed by Spike's questions. "Why are you always so self-centered? It's already ME ME ME ME ME!"  
  
"What? You think I'm self-centered? What about you? Always thinking about yourself, never others." Spike said defensively. (Mocking Buffy) "Oh my god! Why did you bring me back? I'm misery here! Oh ya and I think I came back wrong 'cause Spike can't hurt me anymore. I hate this and I hate this life. Blah Blah Blah!"  
  
"Oh you think that it's funny huh? What about you?" (Mocking Spike) "I am in love you, Buffy. The only thing I want to do is get into your pants. I can't hurt anyone because Buffy's ex-boyfriend put a chip inside my head. Blah!"  
  
"Well, luv. If you think that I'm annoying, why don't you go then? Find a way to go back to Sunnyhell. Sheesh!"  
  
"Well, if you shut your big fat mouth, at least there'll be peace and quiet for once... You know what? I'm going back to bed and you're sleeping on the sofa from now on."  
  
"Fine!"   
  
"Fine!"  
  
Buffy went back to the bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
In another part of heaven, Xetiapeit and Ishigosi were watching Buffy and Spike as they fight.  
  
"Why did we send the slayer here with a vampire?" asked Ishigosi.  
  
"Remember the test that the slayer need to pass? We needed a person who loves her and the same way around. He was the best person out of all her friends."  
  
"But he isn't even a person. I mean he's a vampire... I thought vampires weren't allowed to enter heaven. Anyways, the slayer doesn't even like him, he's the one that likes the slayer."  
  
"You'll see... In time, her feeling will begin to show." *I hope...* 


	2. Ch2: Getting Worry

Heaven and Hell  
  
I do not own any of these characters. I just borrowed them. (Not planning to return them tho… j/k!) So please don't sue me!  
  
*Author's Note*: Thanks for the reviews! I am getting use to writing, sort of! I don't understand how people could write so long fics. I kept on looking at the word count and it's still at like 600 words!! lol~ But this one is longer than the first one. Some thanx for the people who reviewed me!  
  
Thanx to mjaw, Terri and TearsoftheMoon for the reviews!  
  
By: Ivy~~  
  
May 17, 2002  
  
Chapter 2: Getting Worry  
  
The next morning back in Sunnydale.  
  
Giles was trying to reach Buffy on the phone but no one picked up the phone. Giles was calling Xander and Willow.  
  
"Xa… Xander… Have you seen Buffy? I tried to reach her but no one an… answered the phone. Is Dawn also out?" Giles asked Xander on the phone.  
  
"Dawn's sleeping over at her friend's house. Um… I haven't seen Buffy today yet. Maybe she's still sleeping or she's out fighting some baddies. Try calling Will, she might know where she is. Is something wrong?" Xander replied.  
  
"O Okay. No… No nothing's wrong, I just want to ask her something. I'll try called Willow then. Sorry to bother you." Giles then put the receiver back and called Willow.  
  
"Willow? Have you seen Buffy today? I tried calling her but no one answered," Giles asked again.  
  
"Sorry Giles. I haven't seen her today. Maybe you should try calling her later in the afternoon. Is something wrong?" Willow asked.  
  
"No. No. Nothing's wrong. Sorry to bother you, Good Bye."  
  
In the afternoon, Giles headed over to Buffy's house but found no one answering the door. *Um… I wonder where she could be?* Giles went back home and waited until evening hours to see if Buffy was finally home. But still she wasn't and Giles was starting to worry. *I should call Xander and Willow again to see if they know where Buffy is.*  
  
"Xander? Giles here, have you seen Buffy today? I went to her house in the afternoon and evening but still she wasn't there. I also called her but she wasn't answering either. Dawn is at my house now staying over until we know where Buffy is."  
  
"Um… I haven't seen her today, we should go look for her. Call Willow and um… Tara too. We might need all the help we can get. I'll go see if Spike knows where she is."  
  
"Okay. I will go do that. If you can't find her, come to my house immediately." He hung up and called Willow but still there was no sign of Buffy anywhere. The Scoobies were getting worry. When Xander came back, he told everyone that Spike was also missing. They all think that Buffy's disappearance might have something to do with Spike also.  
  
Willow finally spoke, "We should get some rest tonight and in the morning, we'll go search for Buffy. I… I mean like in the dark, it's harder for us to find her. Anyways, Buffy's a big girl, she can protect herself."  
  
Everyone agreed and left home to get some rest. But no one could sleep while Buffy had gone missing.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Back in heaven, Buffy was sleeping peacefully until Spike suddenly screamed. Buffy quickly rushed out to see why Spike was yelling.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Screaming like that in the morning and waking me up?" Buffy asked angrily.  
  
"Sorry, Slayer… I had a bad dream. Dreamt that me was in hell, away from you and all… Go back to sleep, it's too early anyways." Spike answered sleepily. He didn't notice that the sun was shining on his skin, but somehow it wasn't burning up.  
  
"Spike! Your arm… You should take a look at your arm." Buffy said uncomfortably.  
  
"What now Slayer… Always so talkative." Spike took a look at his arm and screamed, "Bloody Hell? Why didn't you warn me earlier?" He looked at his arm carefully but found that he wasn't burning at all.  
  
Buffy started to laugh when she saw Spike's expression. His face had a bunch of emotions mixed together. "Um… You are not burned right? It is getting weirder by the minute. I wonder what other uncanny things are in this house."  
  
"So does it mean that I'm not a vampire anymore? I won't get burned from the sun. How about my blood craving? Hey… We haven't ate since we got here, but why aren't we hungry? Are you hungry, luv?" Spike asked excitedly. *Maybe I am not a vampire anymore! If that is true then that means the Slayer won't have an excuse to not like me anymore."  
  
*What? How can this be happening? Spike not a vampire anymore? But if he's not a vampire anymore, could I really fall in love with him? What? What am I thinking? Bad Buffy! Bad!* "Now that you mentioned it, I don't feel hungry at all, nor I felt like I have to go to the bathroom either. Have you seen a kitchen or a bathroom anywhere? Ooh… Now I feel like taking a shower, I haven't taken one since two days ago. What about my clothes? I need to change into other clothes, unlike some body who wears almost the same things everyday."  
  
"No, I don't think I've seen any kitchen. But I think I've seen a bathroom somewhere before. Just for saying insulting me all the time, I'm not going to tell you where the bathroom is."  
  
"Fine. I'll just look for it myself!" Buffy said before she stomped off to look for the bathroom.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The phone rang again at Giles' house, this time it was Cordelia.  
  
"Giles? Is Buffy here? I've been calling her house and no one was there. Is she okay? Hello? Hello?" Cordelia asked so many questions that Giles thought she was mumbling.  
  
"I'm here. Cordelia? Is that you? Okay. Buffy had been missing since yesterday and so had Spike. Xander, Willow and Tara are out looking for them. Is something wrong? Did you have a vision or something?"  
  
"Um… Ya and it's sort of a bad one too. I saw that Buffy and Spike are both in a house, and outside, I think there was lots of clouds. In the house, there's only the two of them and no one else. Do you want us to come and help you?"  
  
"No. I don't think that would be necessary yet. But thanks for offering. If we do need help, we'll call you. Did you say clouds? Clouds, why would there be clouds? Unless they are in the sky, but that's impossible. Oh sorry, I didn't realize that I was still on the phone. Thank you for calling and the information. I'll talk to you later Cordelia." Giles then hung up. *Clouds? There's only one place that has clouds surrounding a house, could it be? If it is, they might be in trouble…*  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ahh… Nothing like a warm shower." Buffy said loosely. *I never knew that they had clothes in the closets. Not only they are brand new, they fit perfectly too!*  
  
"Slayer, have you thought of a way out of here yet? It's been hours since we were zapped by lightning." Spike asked impatiently.  
  
"No. I haven't thought of a way out yet. Why don't you think of this as a vacation? You won't get burned by the sun, nor will you have to drink blood. The only things that you won't have are alcohol and TV."  
  
"That's not the only things that I won't have here, is it luv?" Spike stepped closer to Buffy as he finished the sentence.  
  
Buffy quickly moved away, "Oh no you're not having that. Twice was enough."  
  
"Twice? Did you fail math in school or something, pet? It was more than twice. And I knew that you loved it and you're craving for it too."  
  
"Argh. You're a pig, Spike. I'm going to take a nap, and don't you follow." Then Buffy entered the bedroom.  
  
"Whatever you say, luv. But you know I never listen." Spike said to the blond, but she never heard him. 


	3. Ch3: Mysterious Letter

Heaven and Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Except for the ones that I made up.

A Big Thanx to **Spike-the-Bloody**, **Celenathil-the-Elf**, **Preciousss**, and **mjaw** for the reviews!

A/N: Sorry for the late late late late update! I got kind of lazy and stopped writing. This chapter might be a little short since I'm starting to write again!

xoxo, Ivy

May 21, 2002

Chapter 3: Mysterious Letter

Xetiapeit and Ishigosi were again looking at the house where Spike and Buffy now lived.

"Are you sure this is going to work? They don't seem to be getting along very well. If we fail this, we are going to be in BIG trouble. And then I'll be blaming everything on you," whined Ishigosi.

"Yes, Ishigosi. This has to work, and if it doesn't, I'll make it work if we really have to." Xetiapeit reassured him. "I'll do something to make them have more freedom other than making them stay inside the house. Also I'll be sending them each a little gift to encourage them, especially the slayer. So no worries yet."

"Fine, whatever you say, but if this really doesn't work out, you're dead" Ishigosi responded.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Suddenly in the house of Spike's and Buffy's, a big boom of thunder rang through the whole house. Two boxes appeared during the thunder and one of them had Buffy's name on it and the other had Spike's name. 

"Okay… Now what is this?" 

"I have no idea, but I'm opening mine"

As Buffy opened her box, she grasped as she saw a white dress inside the box. She took it out and put it against her body. The dress was sparkling white, sleeveless and it's down to her feet. If you look closely enough, you can see Buffy's eye starting to have her sparkle back again. She went inside her room to try the dress on, but what she didn't see was the letter still inside of her box.

Inside Spike's box, a white tuxedo was folded neatly with a small envelope on top with his name on it. He walked off to read his letter privately. His jaw dropped quickly as he read the letter.

'Dear Spike,

I know this might be a shock to you, but you are to have dinner and make love to Buffy. In order for the prophecy to succeed, you must do this and make her fall in love with you.'

There was no signature at the end of the letter.

Tbc… Please R/R! 333


	4. Ch4: Quiet Dinner

Heaven and Hell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I just borrow them to write this fan fic! So please dun sue me! Thanx!  
  
Story Overview: Set in S6. One night during patrol Spike and Buffy were sent to a mysterious place.  
  
Thank You to Rachel, dezi, spikeshonies4evah and Weeza for the reviews!  
  
Dec 7, 2002  
  
Chapter 4: Quiet Dinner  
  
Buffy hummed happily as she put her white dress on. She hadn't received such a beautiful gift for a long time. She walked out to the living room, but found that Spike wasn't on the couch. Decided to wait for Spike to show up again, she sat on the couch and found a small envelope. *It must have been in the dress. Wonder who it's from* She picked it up and opened the envelope. The letter said,  
  
"Dear Buffy, Do you like the dress? I hope so. There is this favour that we need you to do. There will be dinner set up on the dining table, you are to have dinner with Spike, then later to make love to him. Not just have sex with him, but to make love. You will need to love him fully in order to sustain the challenges ahead."  
  
*Okay, now this is getting really freaky! Whoever wrote this must be crazy. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Breath, Buffy! Breath!* Buffy thought while taking very deep breathes.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ishigosi was getting really impatient, he began to pace back and forth the room. "So now what? They got the letter and the gift."  
  
"Soon, soon everything will begin. Just a little longer wait and everything will be in motion," Xetiapeit replied excitedly. "SHOWTIME!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Spike and Buffy both changed into the new clothes and walked out to the dinner table as instructed in the letter. The table had candles lit and with food already set on the table. Spike stared at Buffy when she walked closely to the table, *By god, she's beautiful!* He quickly ran to pull the chair back for Buffy to sit down.  
  
"Thank You," Buffy said quietly.  
  
"You looked very beautiful in that dress tonight."  
  
'You do too, Spike" A hint of awkwardness was sensed in the room. They both know that what's going to happen after dinner. They know they need to do it, for the sake of the prophecy.  
  
Music started to come on as they began to eat. Slowly and softly the next song came on, both of them sat and ate silently. When Spike couldn't take the quietness, he screamed.  
  
"I can't take it anymore Buffy. The silent is getting to me! If this is a game, you win. Just get me out of here!"  
  
"I was actually enjoying our nice QUIET dinner. Now you messed it up!"  
  
"I'm bloody sorry, but this feels weird. How about we talk and eat at the same time?" Spike was really scared that he would mess up this whole thing with Buffy.  
  
"Fine, if that's the way you want it. So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I... I don't know. I don't care, I just don't care anymore!" Buffy started to cry as she finished talking.  
  
Spike rushed to her side and hugged her tightly. Buffy slowly relaxed at Spike's touch. "Spike, I don't want to go back, I can't. It's just too much. I can't take it anymore."  
  
"Shhh, pet. Shhh, just take it slowly. It might take a while before we will actually be back in Sunnyhell."  
  
The more Spike talked, the calmer Buffy was getting. *Oh god, I can't stop touching him. His voice, his eyes, his body, his abs. Buffy! Bad!*  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
After dinner, Buffy and Spike sat on the couch talking quietly. Buffy opened up about her feelings, how she felt about being alive again, how everyone expected her to be the same as before.  
  
Both of them forgot about the letter and the prophecy. They had a great night with the talking and hugging. Just as the night was getting close. Buffy kissed Spike softly, looking though his eyes. She saw not the killer that she had known, but the person who had been there before her death and still here after it. When she was sad and down, he was the person that was always there.  
  
Spike was surprised at Buffy's action. But he returned the kiss with the same passion. Buffy squealed at Spike's reaction. The passion and fire in the room was unbearable. Spike's hand landed on Buffy's legs, travelling up under her dress. Buffy stopped him and motioned him to carry her into the bedroom.  
  
After a great deal of lovemaking, the tired couple wrapped closely together. Spike whispered, "No matter where we are or what happens, I'll always love you. I will always love you until the day I die, again. And pet, I just wanted you to know that."  
  
Buffy closed on her eyes when she heard Spike say that. She didn't want to face the truth about Spike's feeling towards her. After a while of staring at him, she slowly replied, "I know you will Spike. I hope I will too."  
  
TBC. Remember to R/R! 3 You All!~ 


End file.
